bindingofisaacfandomcom-20200223-history
Dople
Dople is a monster which can be encountered in The Womb. He mirrors the player's movements and tear shots exactly; thus, hitting him without damaging yourself is a difficult trial. Unlike most enemies, superior firepower will not be enough to surpass the Dople - it acts in a way that the only way to win would be to outsmart it. Trying to fire shots at an angle can be an effective technique, as well as outranging him, but the most efficient way is to lead him into a hazard such as a bomb. Unless fired at, it will never attack you back. Dople always appears in a room that, one way or another, has hazards which allow a character to take it out without bombs, and often times without taking damage. (The screenshot below is an example of a room where it looks like damage would be taken, but it is possible to kill him with the hazard without taking damage (See Notes) ). Sometimes the hazards are protected by rocks, so you must necessarily use a bomb or similar. If the player has any damaging items orbiting him, such as the cube of meat, Dople can be closely approached and killed by the item. A spacebar item that produces a hazard, such as Lemon Mishap, would also work. If you do not have any bombs the easiest way to take it out is to stand a fair distance away from Dople, and fire torwards him, if you're far enough away he'll fire at the wall and you can run him into your bullet. If you have the snake you can also hit him while his shots barely scrape by you. If you're very careful with your aim, you can stand just below Dople to where regular shots will make contact with its body while its shots travel by, just missing your head. Alternatively, if the player has maximum shot range, it is possible to stand opposite Dople horizontally in a room and simply out-range him (his shots will land just in front of the player so long as the wall is hugged). A stonger verion of the Dople is also able to appear at random in the Sheol, or (albeit, rarely) in the Womb. It looks similar to a regular Issac with added Inner Eye, The Nail and Lord of the Pit, and due to this cannot be killed with spikes. However, because it has the Inner Eye, its firepower is slowed down sharply, making shooting at angles and dodging the upgraded Dople's attacks far easier then with the normal version. Notes In a room with spikes on both corners - one at the top of the screen and one at the bottom - it is actually possible to kill the Dople without taking any damage from the spikes. The hitbox of the spikes is slightly higher than the player sprite itself, and as such, if the spike tips touch Isaac's feet they will hurt him. So, by getting as close to the top left or top right spikes from the bottom as possible without touching them, the Dople will stand directly on the tips of the spikes at the bottom of the screen, and will quickly die. Category:Monsters